Lords' Alliance Intrigues
Allying with the Lords Stonehearth was sponsored to enter the Lords' Alliance when they first chartered the marquisate (1406 DR). Given that they were still quiet voices behind Baldurian representation and saw dual-roles as a conflict of interest, they demurred. They were nominated again when they carved a barony from their own marquisate (1414 DR). They accepted a nominal role, often standing behind or aside Baldur's Gate. It was the 1461 standoff with the Shadovar that eventually brought shouting demands that Stonehearth contribute their voice to the alliance as full members. That has been the reluctant character of Stonehearth's non-interventionist policy. The neutrality had reason based on their roles as manufacturers and merchants, but has proven a flawed policy, at best. The Zhentarim influence in the Lords' Alliance has cast a shadow on the organization, even as the Red Wizards of Thay are continually probing to the west. These pressures have produced strong ties between House Stonehearth and the Harpers, though both organizations still play their cards very close to the vest. The Silverymoon Accord By 1462, with the foundation of the Commonwealth, there was knowledge that the Marquisate was partners with Lantan and Halruaa on Abeir. If the floating City of Shade could come back from some shadow dimension, then cross-world travel for Stonehearth wasn't so crazy. The key, at this point, was that the Stonehearth Marquisate was being compared against the Second Rise of Netheril. With that kind of diplomatic gravity, there was concern through the Alliance that Stonehearth was creating a rival. By some measure, they were right – yet Stonehearth was not pulling out of the Alliance. Rather, given the two worlds, they served somewhat different purposes. By the end of the year, to cement good will, there was a formal diplomatic agreement between the Lords' Alliance and the CCL. The Silverymoon Accord (as it was signed in Silverymoon) was a mutual aid agreement and non-aggression treaty between the components of the CCL and the LA. The Lords in the Alliance House Stonehearth has been a voice within the organization from their start. The House has been a supplier of guidance, gold, gear and staffing from the very beginning. The Current Leadership The membership is in the dozens, but there are critical voices beyond Stonehearth. These leaders include: * Laeral Silverhand, the Open Lord of Waterdeep. With Stonehearth themselves a Masked Lord in the city, the relationship is close but conflicted. The tension comes from the nature of primal magic over weave magic, as well as discomfort at the levels of raw power Stonehearth is comfortable operating with... but she is in close agreement at the ethic in which Stonehearth conducts themselves. * Dagult Neverember, Lord Protector of Neverwinter. Stonehearth and the city of Neverwinter have a good history, though Dagault doesn't fully trust the marquisate given their power. In the other direction, the House doesn't fully trust Dagault... * Taern Hornblade, High Mage of Silverymoon. * Ulder Ravengard, Grand Duke of Baldur's Gate and Marshal of the Flaming Fist. This is a rock-and-hard place relationship as Stonehearth is a literal sneeze away from annexing the city. It will probably happen peacefully... * Morwen Daggerford, Duchess of Daggerford. * Selin Ramur, Marchion of Mirabar. * Dowell Harpell of Longsaddle. * Dagnabbet Waybeard, Queen of Mithral Hall (Luruar Marches). * Lord Dauner Ilzimmer of Amphail. * Nestra Ruthiol, Waterbaron of Yartar. Commonwealth relations This now carries the bulk of the connection to the Lords' Alliance – and some see it as a potential replacement. Stonehearth-specific relations The House now channels most LA requests and affairs through the Commonwealth, but there are still direct connections between the Alliance and it's members to House Stonehearth. The Future of the Lords' Alliance The Lords' Alliance (LA) is a powerful organization, at least in comparison to having no organization at all. With no inherent authority but temporary treaties and agreements, it's a group similar to Earth's historical League of Nations. That is: it was well-intentioned but ultimately useless in preventing the rise of evil. While rarely described as such, there are small examples of Joint Powers Authorities within the LA. In there are moments where it's expected the Alliance could take the group to the next level (not unlike the "League of Nations" becoming the "United Nations"). There are, however, valid fears about the loss of sovereignty around Western Faerûn that are preventing that increased integration. It is this same fear that created the boldness necessary to take actual steps. The rise of the federalized authority of the Commonwealth is analogous to Earth's Western Hemisphere states coming together to form the United States or Europe coming together to form the European Union. Category:DM/GM Notes Category:Introduction